Peice Me Back Together
by MezMaroon8
Summary: 'How could you do this to me? How could you do this to us? You lied me. I kept coming back. Not anymore. We're over. It's over.' Missing scenes between FR. AU ish


**Piece Me Back Together**

_Missing scenes between Finn and Rachel_

_AN: I am back with one finale one shot of the missing scene I wish had happened between this beloved couple this season and last. Tomorrow I am officially on hiatus. This is a bit different from what I have done as it's kind of a series of very shot snippets into scenes. Warning, angst alert! I know I'm a junkie! Enjoy!_

**Trapped**

He can't believe it. They've barely past second base and he's already gotten a girl pregnant. He's wandering into space, a million questions tracking his mind as he watches Rachel throw another diva fit over not getting a lead. He thinks it's cute how she crossed her arms, her eyes pop up and her cheeks go all red when she's flustered. He eyes her lips and licks his own a little. Everything about her makes him want to push her against a wall and have his way with, sucking on her succulent plump cherry lips and tasting her, all of her. But he can't. He's allied up in this web he can't escape from and Quinn marking him like her territory, massaging his collar with her dainty hands, he cringes a little at her force, then she's pushing her hips against him and he has to steady her so not to touch him.

The petite brunette storms off, her eyes watery and a hurt expression on her face that makes his heart tug with strings tightening around his chest. He doesn't got after her, no matter how much he wants to. He's trapped now. He has no way out. A part of him knows she's his escape from this life he doesn't want to lead and this little town that suffocates him. She makes him breathe. She's like a breath of fresh air in a humid autumn day.

He's digging into his locker for a textbook for his American history class when he hears her footsteps clicking on the hall, her breath raged and she's obviously still infuriated. She sighs loudly and opens her own locker with a commotion and he takes his head out of the box and looks at her, eying her with concern and a tint of amusement at how hot she is angry.

'What?' She says enraged, clearly not in the social mood,

'You ok?'

'Yeah I just hate bad news. I mean..', her eyes water up. Her voice breaks a little, her head looking to the ground as he leans closer to her, talking her hands and urging her to look at him.

'What is it?'

'It's just I've had my whole life consist of rejection, you know? I didn't get picked for the volleyball team or get to sit with the girls at the table, I didn't fit in cause I was different and I finally thought I found a place to belong', her eyes water and he feels the urge to reach out to her face and stroke her cheek to console her. But he resists.

She takes her bag, swinging it over her shoulder and walks away.

'I guess I was wrong', she whispers sadly

He watches her walk away. When she's out of earshot, he says. 'You do belong, you belong with me.'

**Crazy**

She looks crazed, her eyes are all glistening and she's got that deranged expression on her face every time she gets carried away with something or comes up with a ludicrous plan. Quinn's leaning onto his shoulder and his face breaks into a smile as he eyes the curves of the petite brunette catching his eye. She's giving him a glare, he can feel it and he wants to jerk her off of him. She's been so clingy lately.

His mum finds out about the baby and he cries into her lap in despair. He's never ever wanted to disappoint his mum and it seems his life is over for good. He's the quintessential Lima loser. Quinn yells at him and stabs on his chest hitting him with her cold words. God, when she becomes such an abusive bitch? If pregnancy hormones make woman that mean, he never wants to get a girl pregnant again.

He sighs as she storms off and his eyes catch the tiny figure in the background. She looks lost in thought and he doesn't know why but he approaches her.

'Hey,' he says shyly shuffling his feet as she looks at him applying her lip gloss. God, does she still have that crush on Mr Shue cause that's kinda weird, not that he cares or anything.

'Hi. I'm just getting ready to practice my ballad with Mr Shue. You ok?' She doesn't sound like her perky self, instead subdued and humble somehow.

She eyes the floor and he smiles at her, wanting to talk over the craziness this week.

'I made a fool out of myself didn't I?'

He chuckles a little as she smacks his arm. 'Hey! You're supposed to be my friend.'

He catches his breath and gets lost in her warm brown eyes for a moment. She's nothing like Quinn with her icy green eyes and cold glares, she's kind and warm and sweet. He wishes they were more than friends.

**Home**

He hates watching them together. He knows he blew his chances with her but does it have to be thrown in his face all the time? He catches them smiling at each other, holding hands and walking the halls. Once he caught them kissing in the cafeteria and he bailed out of the room to eat his lunch in the bleachers cause he taught he was going to be sick from jealousy. It makes his blood boil when he touches her and eyes her like he wants to undress her. They're in the room as Kurt's going on about how they're parents dating should be a good thing but he's too busy staring at her to care about his soon to be stepbrother. Beyonce and Jay-Z? Really? It makes him want to scream that they've become the power couple that she and him could have been. He rolls his eyes as he sees them bounce their shoulders at the comment. Dude, it was an insult, he thinks. It's like he can't breathe anymore, he misses her so much it hurts. It's as if she was the oxygen to his lungs and without her he's half alive.

Apparently Sue has taken over the auditorium so they have to find a new home to make their own. He watches the star couple stalk of, hand in hand, of course and he feels the urge to rip his claps off of her and claim her as his own. He will in time, he thinks. He's get her back.

He 's supposed to meet Kurt in the library to devise a plan to break up his parents when he stumbles into the room, finding her head in a book, so concentrated. She's so cute it's unreal. Her eyes are glued to the page. Finally, he finds her alone. No coiffed curly haired jerk marking her as his own. They haven't spent a second together since they got together.

He sits beside her, smiling faintly as she make her notes on what looks like sheet music. She barely notices him until he starts chuckling.

Her eyes find his and everything stands still for a moment.

'What are you doing?'

'Just practicing my music.' She starts, embarrassed. She misses the music like she misses air, he can feel it.

'You miss the auditorium don't you?'

She nods slightly, caught off guard as he tilts her chin with his fingers.

'I miss you.' He says, unapologetically and her breath hitches as he leans in closer, her lips inches away from hers. She'd deny it but she leans in to, puckering her lips a little as his lips brushes against hers only for a second or so until she pulls away.

'I-I ...er...' she stutters and shuffles her books to her chest, standing up to leave.

Her eyes her pleadingly, asking her to stay cause being without her is driving his insane

'I have to go', she says out of breath as he watches he figure retreat.

**Dreams**

He sees them stalking the hallway, his shoulder around hers and his eyes want to burn holes into his chest, he's seething with jealousy and maybe even anger. How can she just forget him like that? He serenades her in front of a whole class and she just brushed him off like a fool. Maybe she is over him. Maybe she doesn't need him anymore. She's dating the star after all.

Jesse parts as he heads to his class and he's fist pumps the air mentally cause his next class is with her, he has her all to himself for a whole hour, sitting next to him, her thigh brushing against him own as he takes in her flowery intoxicating scent.

Her knees bump into his own as she stretches a little, getting her desk set in immaculate form as he smiles at her tenderly. She's such a perfectionist. Some people find it freaky that she's so organised but he think it's another one of the things that make her well her. She's got her eyebrows creased in concentration, taking down her notes and he eyes her with a smitten smile. She bites her lips and his body warms up at her movements, her thighs are brushing against his own and he can't resist any longer. He takes him hand under the desk and rubs the spot of her knee, he knows she goes weak when tendered to. A slight moan erupts from her lips and he clears her throat, swatting his hand away and she looks at her cheekily.

'Finn!' She whispers. Her face morphs into a scorn but when she turns back to her notes, he sees a blush rise in her cheeks

Oh, she's still got the hots for him all right. The class breaks apart and the students shuffle their stuff, packing up and trudging through the crowd, eager to get out but she takes her time and he watched, swinging over his backpack as she rearranges her pencil case.

He finds a file on her desk full of picture of some women he's never seen. It's got narratives of bios too, he scans it curiously, flicking through the file when she looks up, packing up her stationary.

'You're not allowed to look at that!'

He gulps, stepping away. 'What is that?'

'Research.'

'For what?' He pries and her eyes find his, a swirl of emotions swimming in her orbs as he leans in closer, pulling her to him.

'I want to find my mum and Jesse's helping me. These are women who could potentially be my mother.'

She takes the file and shoves it in her bag, the bag itself is half her size as she swings it over her shoulder and he offers a wide smile.

'Cool. That's awesome, Rach.'

She looks up at him with a sullen expression. 'Do you think so?'

'Yeah, I mean you need to know where you came from right. You want to know who you are'.

Her face morphs into a delicate smile then and she flushes against him, hugging his waist as he holds her.

He rubs her back, loving how tiny she is against his large oversized giant body.

He feels his shirt soak wet and pulls her back, cupping her face.

'Hey', he consoles, stroking her cheeks with his palm. 'What's wrong?'

'What if she doesn't want me? I mean she gave me up, right? Maybe it's best I don't look for her.'

He pulls her in then, holding her tight as her face buries in his chest, stroking her silky hair and soothing her with his words.

'It's going to okay. It's going to be just fine. You never know til you try right?'

If this is her dream, he wants her to find it. He finds the scrunched up paper in his pocket from when the guy wanted them to write their dreams.

He eyes the paper with the scribbled writing on it. His says 'Rachel.'

**Stay**

He can't believe that jerk had to nerve to leave her this broken; she's shattered into a million and one pieces when he finds her standing on the parking lot, completely frozen. Her scalp is soaked with egg yolk and there are scratches from the shells that hit her head, leaving part of her sensitive skin bleeding faintly. He takes her home, scooping her up in his arms and washes her hair with lemon, shampoo and soap, rinsing it gently as she hisses in pain. He kisses the side of her face as she looks at him, her eyes blood shot and her face too fragile. She falls into his arms again and he holds her, rocking her back and forth, kissing her wet damp hair to sooth her pain while she sniffs into his chest, clutching his plaid shirt for what seems like the end of time. She finally doses off and he places her gently on the bed, pulling the covers under her chin. She looks like an angel, he thinks and he gazes at her, stroking her reddened tear stained cheeks, hovering over her to kiss her temple before he pulls away to find himself a sleeping bag to sleep on the floor but he feels a tug on his sleeve and looks back at her, her sleepy eyes opening to look at him.

'Stay', she whispers, pulling him back to the bed and he slowly slivers back, hovering over her as she holds onto his back, his lips find hers and he kisses her softly as she sighs content.

'Don't leave me', her voice is vulnerable and so childlike it makes him want to cry.

'Never', he pulls her against his chest as she hugs his middle, her head buried in his chest as he tucks her head under her chin, kissing her hair as they drift off to sleep.

He's getting his revenge tomorrow. Jesse won't know what hit him.

**Fantasy**

He's lying on the bed with her hands wandering over his chest clad in a thin green t shirt as her teeth nibbles his earlobe making his grunt in pleasure, her tongue flick the sensitive skin between his jaw and neck and he finds her hands travel down south to cup his member. He groans, his eyes shutting to be haunted my the image of the mailman. They're been making out a lot lately ever since they made up and it's been almost five months but this is the first she's ever touched him there. She giggles as he recovers from the shock she gave him.

He smirks and flips them over, peppering her skin with kisses, every post of her face then her pulse to find the peek of her breasts as she holds onto his hair, his fingers fisting his russet hair into balls. She moans like a symphony and he thinks every sound he makes is music.

He finds her lips, sucking on her mouth and making their tongues dance as they make with a heated lock, his teeth digging into her plump red lips bruising them as she moans against his mouth, her hands rubbing his muscled back, under his shirt. They're out of breathe when they break apart and he falls flush against the mattress, pulling her to his chest, kissing her temple as she edges closer, their bodies flushed together.

They're in a comfortable silence as he eyes the ceiling in a trance, feeling at home with her in his embrace.

'So what is it?' She breaks the silence.

'Huh?' He asks, dumbly.

'Do you think of Bieste too, you know, cool off?' She asks suppressing a winch.

His face flushes bright red and he turns around avoiding her gaze.

'No-no.' He mumbles.

'Tell me, I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to tell me your secrets', she jabs his chest playfully, her eyes teasing.

'Promise you won't laugh,' he sighs. God, how does she do that? Just take away his resolve.

'The mailman. I think of the mailman when you know, I get...er. Excited'. He says too quickly.

Her eyebrows are creased up in confusion and he looks at her gauzing her reaction.

'Um..you fantasise about the mailman?'

No, no no no. Crap. Now his girlfriend thinks he's gay.

'No', he sighs frustrated. 'I hit over a mailman once when my mum was giving me driving lesson and well...now every time, I get, you know...'

'A boner?' She says bluntly.

'Rachel!' He screams embarrassed and she giggles a little at his discomfort

She in a fit of giggles now, her cheeks flushed red and rolling around her oversized bed as if someone is tickling her.

'Hey!' He feigns offence. 'You said you wouldn't laugh.'

'It-'she laughs. 'He-mail-oh'

She's talking between laughter and not really making any sense and he eyes with as she bursts into giggles again, her laugh is so infectious, he cracks up a little himself.

'You're a mean girlfriend.' He rolls her over so he's on top as she catches her breath, calming down.

She pouts and strokes his face. 'Only cause you're a goofball.' She says and before she cans start laughing again, his lips close up on hers, kissing her with force, shutting her up.

**Confessions**

He thinks Santana's out to get him or something. She sure seems to hate Rachel a lot. Ever since the wedding when she threatened to spill the beans, he's been on edge. Things have been finally going good with Rachel. He really loves her. He can't lose her. He just can't. It's been almost 7 months and she's finally said it back. What if she hates him after she finds out? What if they break up or worse, what if they can never go back to normal again? He's shivering in his seat when the two brunettes squabble and Rachel gets up, exhausted of the Latina's jabs.

'I've had it up to her with you!'

He breathes, shifting in his seat and getting up to calm his girl down when Santana starts to speak.

'You sweetheart he's been lying to you, Yentil.' Before she can say anymore, he drags Rachel by the hand out the class into the halls as she eyes him suspiciously.

'What's she talking about?' She asks with a hurt expression. He's been keeping things from her and he just can't take the look on her face right, like she's losing trust and faith in him. He can't have her hate him, he just can't.

He swallows, pinning her against the wall as she eyes him expectantly.

'Finn?'

He breathes, rubbing his face and eyeing her sorrowfully.

'There's something I need to tell you...', he breathes out. She frowns at his ominous tone.

'Last year when we talk about you wanting to give yourself to Jesse and that Friday night date you hate with him, I was...I was so jealous and messed over the fact you were moving on that...Santana approached me with an offer to sleep with me to make you jealous. I know it was so stupid and I regret every minute of it. Rachel if I could take back those 10 minutes. I would...I'm so sorry.'

She's glued to her spot taking in his words, her eyes teary and her face frozen in betrayal.

A silence resumes and it seems to last an agonizing eternity and she finally speaks as he looks at her, begging for her forgiveness.

'How could you do this to me?' She shrieks. 'How could you do this to us?'

He takes her hand, wanting to console her, anything but she pulls away, her face enraged at the news of his dishonesty.

'You lied to me', she shakes her head, her eyes dark with hurt,

A loose tears rolls down her cheeks and he wants so badly to wipe away all her pain but she won't let him. She hates him, he can feel in every fibre for his being. They're broken.

'I kept coming back', she scoffs in spite of herself. 'Not anymore' she eyes him spitefully. 'We're over, It's over', she says her voice breaks as she escapes his human cage, storming off.

'Rachel!' He calls in despair. 'Rachel, please! Don't do this. I'm sorry', he cries. He tries to chase her but she's too far along and approaching the car park.

He's lost her.

**Teamwork**

He cups his face at her suggestion as she stands erect, all perky and excited over her idea to let the girls play in the team for their match tomorrow. He can't believe this happening. She can't play football to save her life. She's going to get crushed on the court. No he's not letting her do this. The next day, they're all warming up when he finds the girls strutting the field in their uniform. Even the smallest jersey looks huge on her as it engulfs her tiny body. He gulps, leaving the tracks to find her padding her shoulders.

She looks up at him all excited and energetic for the big game.

'Hey Finn!' You ready?'

He takes her by the arm to the sidelines and sighs.

'You can't do this!'

Her mouth gapes to speak but he stops her, his grip on her wrist tightening.

'You're gonna get hurt, you can't play, ok?' He ducks his head. Just then she jerks her hands out of his and crosses her arms, all infuriated.

'How dare you?'

Oh crap, now she's mad.

'You are a misogynistic, sexist, chauvinist! I sure can play in this game and I will!'

Her face is all read and she's stomping the ground like a child. He sighs, rubbing his face.

'But you can't play!' He pleads.

She narrows her eyes at him.

'I forbid you!' He yells

'FORBID ME?' She screams. 'In case you didn't notice, we're not together and I'm not your kept girl anymore so I will do what I want and I want to play.'

She stomps her feet for added effect and he sighs, turning to find they have an audience.

'Fine', he turns, holding her shoulders to calm her down. 'But you're like...tiny so watch the players and stay out of the line of fire, okay?' His voice is soft and careful, she blinks at the warmth of his tone and he finds himself looking at her again. He strokes her arms and her faces soften to nods.

'Ok.'

Turns out Rachel Berry kicks some fine ass. They sure make a great team.

**Sexy**

He's sitting in on the perform that sub teacher does, it's kind of inappropriate for a teacher to encourage such sexy dancing and innuendos and stuff, his eyes crease up and he finds her sitting next to Quinn. Apparently she's joined the celibacy club and he finds himself disappointed. Wasn't she the one who said last year that celibacy was a joke?

How could she just abandon her principles like that? But then, he sighs, finding he's a hypocrite. He's the one having a secret affair with his abusive ex girlfriend. Whatever happened to the statement he made about never getting back together with her? Looks like he has no self respect after all.

He's taken out of his thoughts when Santana makes a snide remark about how Rachel can't pull off sex appeal not with the tights she wears. He wants to give the bitch a piece of his mind. Rachel sure too is sexy.

She's got those legs that go on for miles. Those plump lips that are kissable and taste like cherries when he sucks on them. Don't get him started on her body. It's smoking hot. She's slim but she has these light delicate curves in all the right places and he closes eyes revelling in how her skin felt under his finger tips, like silk. He misses her, all of her, her smiles, her kisses, her body, touching her, feeling her against him as he gets lose in her.

Rachel has this hurt expression on her face for a split second and then she goes back to being stoic and bubbly. Since when she create these walls of barriers? Oh right, when he broke her until she couldn't piece herself back together again.

**Tether**

They're all at Jean's funeral; he's sitting next to Quinn as she clutches his hand with hers. For some reason he doesn't feel the tingles he gets with Rachel. He dated the blonde for over a year and he realises now, he never really did feel for her the way he felt for Rachel. Mr Shue takes over as Sue breaks down emotionally.

The words float in the air, reverberating in his mind. _Tether._ It's liked you're attached by this invisible tether and you can always feel them. He turns his head slightly to catch the brunette sitting only inches away from him on the bench, her eyes misty and tears rolling down her cheeks. He wants so badly to reach for that tether to find her on the other end.

Instead he finds her in the auditorium, her lips locked with that of the guy who left her shattered and incomplete for him to fix and make whole again. He watches her taste her lips and close her eyes as the older guy wraps his arms around her waist, talking her off to some kind of sunset they created.

Looks like it's over.


End file.
